An analyzing tool such as a biosensor is used when measuring a specific component in a sample such as blood. The analyzing tool is configured to be disposable, where such an analyzing tool is used by being attached to an analyzer.
The disposable analyzing tool generally has a capillary formed by joining a substrate and a cover by way of a spacer, where a reagent layer is provided in the interior of the capillary. Such an analyzing tool is desirably small in view of material cost, production equipment expense, production equipment installation area, transportation cost, convenience of the user in carrying around, and the like. However, if the analyzing tool is small, operability deteriorates when the user attaches the analyzing tool to the analyzer or detaches the used analyzing tool from the analyzer.
In order to enhance the operability of the user while miniaturizing the analyzing tool, there is known a configuration in which an analyzing tool is taken out one at a time from the cartridge accommodating a plurality of analyzing tools and attached to the analyzer. By way of example, the cartridge accommodating a plurality of analyzing tools is attached to the analyzer, and the operation unit arranged on the cartridge is operated to move the analyzing tool from the cartridge to the analyzer and attach the same thereto (see e.g., Patent Document 1). By way of another example, a cartridge holding a plurality of analyzing tools is incorporated in the analyzer, and a sample spotting portion in the analyzing tool is projected out from the analyzer in time of measurement (see e.g., Patent Document 2).
However, in the configuration of taking out the analyzing tool by operating the operation unit as in the cartridge described in Patent Document 1, the number of parts increases as the operation unit and the parts coupled thereto are necessary, and furthermore, the configuration of the cartridge becomes complicating. Thus, the manufacturing cost of the portion other than the analyzing tool in the cartridge becomes high even if the analyzing tool is miniaturized and the manufacturing cost is reduced.
In the configuration of accommodating a plurality of analyzing tools and projecting out the sample spotting portion of the desired analyzing tool to the outside of the analyzer as in the analyzer described in Patent Document 2, the device configuration becomes complicating and the manufacturing cost becomes high. Furthermore, the analyzer enlarges since a space for accommodating the plurality of analyzing tools needs to be ensured in the analyzer.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-302314    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 08-302314